


She-Ra Headcanons

by Pitten



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitten/pseuds/Pitten
Summary: Headcanons on the She-Ra and the Power of the Princesses (2018) show! I really loved it and wanted to atleast get one work on here about it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	She-Ra Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I've been working on several things they all got slowed down, so to still get something up there, here's some headcanon's of mine. I really like them, but please judge for youself first!

Glimmer only calls Catra 'Horde Scum' whenever Catra says something remotely mean.  
Catra always retorts with either 'Sparkles' or 'Queen' with the deepest bow she can manage.  
Adora has tried to stop them both and has given up.  
Finn only referred to Glimmer as 'Queen Sparkles' starting when she was 5.  
Glimmer only calls Finn 'The Brat Cat' in return.  
Perfuma doesn't understand any of it and is afraid to ask.  
When Frosta turned the legal drinking age she got Finn some booze, she got yelled at by her guardians, Spinnerella and Nettossa. Adora and Catra didn't notice Finn's drunk behavior as anything out of the ordinary. The only thing that gave it all away was the slurring speech.

Whenever the cooks mess up a meal they eat it themselves and will complement Glimmer for her cooking afterwards, they used to do the same to Angella, Glimmer has yet to figure out what they mean. It's become a running gag in the castle. Micha however knows exactly what they mean.

Whenever a plan fails they do the same to Adora, she knows and doesn't mind.

Finn gets a scratching pole for their birthday every year, it only lasts about half of one.

Hordak wears black all year round.  
Mermista wore green once, when the news got to Perfuma she freaked.  
Mermista got a message from Perfuma saying that she should refrain from doing that in the future.

Mermista wore Green to Scorpia's first Princess Prom.  
Perfuma spent most of that day in the restroom.

Due to the amount of tech, the crystal castle was turned into a communication hub for other planets, it's very messy in there so that it won't trigger anything for Adora.  
It took 3 weeks for Entrapta to figure out how to stop the castle from going into lockdown and spawning Spiders.

Beast island got cleaned up and turned into a vacation resort with the most dangerous zoo anyone will ever see.  
Adora refuses to go there, it gives her Jurassic Park vibes but doesn't know how to express it.  
Catra went there at some point, proceeded to take pictures with her seemingly in direct danger with every animal they had.  
Glimmer intercepted every card that Catra had sent during that time, making sure that Adora wouldn't get a heart attack.

There are cuffs under the bed of Adora and Catra, Glimmer found them when she was looking for 'The Brat Cat' for messing up some plants.  
She's been trying to forget about seeing them.  
Meanwhile it's so Catra can curl up to Adora without getting decked in the face in the middle of the night.

Catra has eaten chocolate and promptly spit it out and yelled at Bow for trying to poison her.

Finn has never eaten chocolate and will never get given any.

Scorpia has restored the murals on the old kingdom hall and, with old tales mentioning the kingdom, given the old rulers proper names that seemed common for their time.  
The entire princess alliance was called for picking out the names.  
Hordak told them a few names he remembered.  
He regretted it when Scorpia almost broke his ribs with a hug.

Catra has been given the title "Princess of Half Moon' because she had conquered half of Etheria and kept trying to break the MoonStone.  
She didn't like it at first but the title grew on her.  
The name was eventually shortened to HalfMoon.  
When Glimmer found that there are caves beneath the Whispering Woods she gave those to Catra and made her an official Princess with no Rune Stone.  
So far the population is 0.

LightSpinners statue is still damaged and in Mystacor, her story is only spoken of by adults to adults and only when Glimmer, Adora, Catra, Micha or anyone of the Horde aren't present. When Glimmer was there to hear it she freaked out and got sparkles on her fists. Micha had a similar reaction.

Hordak now lives in Dryll with Entrapta, the staff is very slow at getting used to him.

Entrapta and Frosta went to Beast island a couple days after the death of Prime to get Entrapta's friend back, Frosta loved that trip a lot.  
Frosta went with her because she was the only one to volunteer.

Spinerella and Nettossa have annual game nights with Swift Wind and Frosta, usually it ends in Swift Wind singing, Frosta winning and Nettossa flipping at least one table. Spinerella cleans up after them.

Glimmer never walks past the gym in the castle anymore, mainly because Adora tends to forget about her strength and go through a wall.  
Her trying to avoid it doesn't stop the complaints from reaching her.

The food that is used to make the meals get delivered about two hours before serving time, this is because people used to sneak in and eat some early.  
Most of the time it was either Glimmer, Adora or Angella.

When Glimmer wanted to train her teleports she would teleport around the garden, Bow eventually started using that for target practice.

When Glimmer was a baby she'd teleport out of the crib while sleeping, this caused multiple castle lockdowns because the guards would think someone snuck in and stole the princess.

Lance has a book with puns hidden under the couch.  
George would've known this if he ever cleaned it, but he skips it.

Bow's 12 brother's each pretend to be a Historian, but in reality do different jobs.  
They all visit the same shop at different times a year to buy some pottery shard or book to send to their dads and keep them happy.  
They're all convinced that the others are normal.

When Adora gives Melog kisses, Catra blushes.  
The same goes the other way around.

Catra only wears shoes to parties and never brings gifts, claiming that 'The opportunity to see me with shoes is a gift.' 

Adora is banned from the kitchen after impersonating a chef in order to get some food early, she later tried it again while dressed as a trashcan.  
Leftovers from dinners get delivered to Adora and Catra's room with a note saying 'For the Trashcan.' Adora always eats the food.

Adora's first time showering she tried to put the conditioner in her mouth.

Glimmer's hair sparkles because of her hair products.

Bow's purple hair was because George switched his hair gel with purple hair dye, Bow liked it so much he kept it.


End file.
